Fire
'''Fire '''is an element of the game, which only a selection of the items are able to produce in some way. These items are: Molotov Cocktail, Torch, Matchsticks, Flares and Exploding Barrels. Torch can act as a close-ranged fire source, which cannot damage you, nor the enemies, as it does not create the Burning Status Effect directly. However, its purpose is to eliminate Worms and the Black Substance from an area or ignite Gasoline's trail which causes fire to appear. The alternatives for generating combustion with the help of Gasoline are Matchsticks and Flares. Note that this conflagration doesn't injure enemies if the blaze and trail are not big enough. The inferno that's created, is not extinguished in the rain, it is unsure whether it is intentional or a bug. It doesn't matter which item is used. Molotov Cocktail and Exploding Barrels can create damaging ignition which too, cannot be extinguished by the waters of rain. This blaze can also damage the Protagonist, which must be kept in mind. : The Exploding Barrel creates a smaller blaze than the Molotov Cocktail, but the explosion itself produces additional damage in its area of effect, which can result in a quicker death of a Creature or the player. Note that this object, is different from the Gas Tank, as it doesn't require any igniting and isn't needed to be controlled manually. If you wish to activate the Exploding Barrel, you have to pour a line of Gasoline that connects with it and light it. But beware, unleashing this item's detonation leads to destroying barricaded doors in two hits and an unbarricaded door in one. It cannot damage barricaded windows. It can end an Elk's life in one hit, similarly to the Molotov Cocktail. After you light the trails the explosion happens immediately. : The Molotov Cocktail makes a bigger inferno than the Exploding Barrel and similar damage in terms of explosion. After the collision, the flames slowly drain any wooden furniture's health points, such as barricaded windows and doors, but can take out an unbarricaded door in one use. It can kill an Elk in two uses of the weapon, if you wait for the fire to harm it, then use the next one. Using it without timing leads to resetting the Burning Status Effect, resulting in not being able to use the maximum damage it could have caused to the enemy. Strategy If you possess some amount of Torches, Matchsticks or Flares and/or an Exploding Barrel, you could create a trap which is connected by the trail of a Gasoline. Only in chapter 2, when you can produce the Exploding Barrel, you can create the trap including the use of it; : Place the Exploding Barrel near an Entrance which is suspected to be broken in the night by a Creature. Of course, connect it with a trail of Gasoline. Then in the night, get yourself ready, for when the barricade you have made is destroyed, activate it. It should kill the Creature instantly or in two hits at the maximum. Beware, however, that the noise this object can make may attract other foes such as the one you've just eliminated. Because of this, you should immediately travel to the location of the explosion and barricade the broken ones, as noise has been already made. It is recommended to use the trap near windows, as they won't be destroyed, but furniture will be. You should move them out of the way or it'll demolish more. : Pour a trail of Gasoline near an Entrance, such as a door's, making a puddle of it. Pour a smaller and thinner line of it to the corner where you'll be ready to ignite the trail when an enemy breaks in. The said corner, should be placed in a way, which allows you to see if a barricade has been destroyed. This also should be used for the above tactic for chapter 2. Instead of relying on mere flames, you should also possess a secondary weapon, if the foe comes too close. The Burning Status Effect won't be enough to fully kill the Creature, because of this, he can still kill you if you're unprepared, having no weapon to use as a defense. Category:Game mechanics